Little Cato
Little Cato is a main character in the animated series, '' Final Space ''. He is the son of Avocato and the charges of Gary, in addition to being a former prisoner of the Lord Commander. He is voiced by Steven Yeun. Background Avocato’s teenage son, who was captured and held prisoner by the Lord Commander. Separated from his father for years, Little Cato was determined to be reunited with his father. He was eventually rescued by Avocato and Gary, but the Lord Commander places a grenade on Little Cato’s back, resulting in Avocato’s death. After going through a period of grief, Little Cato participates in attempting to close the breach. He manages to get on the Lord Commander’s ship and kill Bhero but before Little Cato gets the chance to shoot the Lord Commander and claim vengeance, Gary smashes the Galaxy One into the ship while Little Cato and The Lord Commander on board, causing Little Cato to get blasted out of the ship by the resulting explosion and falling unconscious and drifting. He was later saved by Clarence and was made into a washboy. This rather degrading job would not be kept for long though, as Little Cato would soon be reunited with Gary, HUE, and the rebuilt KVN, as well as Clarence's adopted children Fox and Ash. It can be noted that he held an especially large resentment to Fox, due to an apparent hundred-year war that their species' had long ago. Together, they'd compete in the Torro Regatta, a death race for one of the five dimensional keys. After winning it, the group would encounter Bolo, who tells them to collect the four remaining keys to free him. For the remainder of the season, Little Cato would be a vital member of the crew of the Crimson Light. He went through his fair share of traumas alongside his friends however, including being trapped in a time shard for 60 years (while the rest of his friends were only trapped for a few minutes), and going back in time to save Avocato from his demise only to lose him a second time at the hands of Invictus, an act that forced Little Cato to shoot his own father and accept that his father was gone, believing that he'd killed him. After this, Little Cato attempted to go his own way for a while but would be convinced by Gary to return with him with the offer of adopting him, an offer he was more than happy to accept. Little Cato would also help Gary in his attempt to recover the stolen Keys from Clarence, and was present when Gary abandoned him. Once the keys were recovered from the ship of Todd Watson, and Gary's mother Sheryl was finally imprisoned, Little Cato remained present with the rest of the crew as they traveled to finally free Bolo. Their challenges weren't finished yet, however, as Avocato, still alive and still possessed by Invictus, attempted to stop them. He'd be freed, however, and would reunite with his son after months of separation, leaving Little Cato overjoyed that he now had both of his fathers back into his life. Appearance Little Cato has bright orange fur with a turquoise blue mohawk, with a brown marking that leads down halfway down his forehead in an arrow shape He wears a bright yellow sleeveless shirt with a high collar, similar to a turtleneck. He wears a medium grey skirt, a dark grey strap against his chest, wrist gauntlets and belt, as well as grey boots that go up to his knees and grey leggings In chapter 7 of season one, Little Cato was briefly seen grown-up while trapped in Nightfall's ship, where his appearance was mostly the same, only he was older and had silver shoulder and knee pads; he also had a shorter mohawk. In the season two episode The Other Side, Little Cato, due to the effects of the time shard, was seen to be much older than before. He now had slightly darker and messier fur, and his mohawk was now slicked back. He wore a thick set of torso armor, including a chest plate, gauntlets, and built-in shoulder pads. He also had a yellow skirt, and steel knee-high boots. Thanks to Gary and the others rescuing him, he returned to his proper age and has since returned to his normal look. Personality Despite his young age (or just because of that) he is brave and rebellious. He is determined to reunite with his father after all these years. Like Avocato, he can be serious and threatening (but in a less lethal way). He also makes a smart impression and does his best to cause problems for the Lord Commander. Little Cato seems to be really bored in his captivity. In Chapter 3 he shows a little beatboxing skill. He also seems to be familiar with universal communication devices and advanced technology, as he was able to hack his way out of the prison cell. He only smiles when he can make fun of the Lord Commander. Little Cato doesn't seem to worry about being killed by him. (In Chapter 2 he seems more worried about his father than about himself). Category:Final Space Category:Final Space characters Category:Males Category:Geniuses Category:Cats Category:Aliens Category:Animals Category:Kids Category:Leaders